Juste un regard
by xDinghy
Summary: Située après le 3x17 - CaptainSwan - Le soir où Zelena avait piégé Hook, et si Emma avait regardé dehors, par la fenêtre du Granny's, juste à ce moment. Ce moment où Hook l'observait avec sa longue-vue, envieux de les rejoindre. Et si elle l'avait vu. Qu'aurait-elle fait ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je vais vous présenter ma première FanFiction, alors essayez d'être un minimum indulgent. Merci :)_

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient._

* * *

Je m'éloignais du Granny's, dans la nuit noire, juste éclairé par la lueur des lampadaires de la rue, et sortis ma longue-vue. Je la regardai Emma souriait, elle avait l'air si heureuse, entourée de ses parents, Henry et Regina.

Je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui moi, acceptant d'aider Ariel, alors que je savais que nous n'avions aucune chance de le retrouver, constatant son désespoir quand elle apprit qu'Eric était mort, avouant que tout était de ma faute, admettant que je regrettais, que j'étais rongé par les remords –si on avait dit un jour au grand Capitaine Hook qu'il confesserait à une stupide sirène qu'il était rongé par les remords, il aurait ri au nez de cet idiot et l'aurait fait jeter à la mer- et jurant sur le nom de cette foutue Sauveuse qu'il croyait toujours en l'amour. Et puis, tout mon monde s'était écroulé, elle avait fait un petit geste de la main et j'ai ressenti une légère décharge électrique sur mes lèvres. Ensuite, la petite rousse avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte et Zelena se tenait à sa place. Je me rappelais, j'étais terrifié quand elle m'a expliqué son plan. J'avais été si faible, avant, je ne me serai jamais fait prendre aussi facilement, mais j'avais changé, j'étais devenu un «héros». Quel héros je faisais…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus surpris de constater qu'Emma m'avait vu. Elle avait repris un air sérieux et me fixait intensément. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne me voir, je n'étais pas prêt à lui fournir d'explications, alors je fuis vers le port en espérant qu'elle ne me suivrait pas là-bas. Fuir, j'avais reproché à Rumplestiltskin d'être un lâche, mais je ne me comportais pas mieux que lui pour l'instant.

* * *

Je pensais à Killian, il avait été distant ce soir, il n'était pas lui-même. Il ne m'avait même pas jeté un seul de ses coups d'œil réconfortants, ni fait ses éternelles allusions dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il change si subitement ?

-Hey maman, ça va ? Tu as l'air absente ce soir, constata Henry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, lui répondis-je en mordant à pleine bouche mon sandwich.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as tué un dragon ? me demanda-t-il.

À ces mots, je manquai de m'étouffer en avalant de travers. Je vis que Mary Margaret, David et Regina n'en menaient pas large non plus. Mes parents avaient recraché leur eau, alors que l'ancienne reine regardait Henry, pleine d'espoir. Était-il en train de se souvenir de sa vraie vie à force de rester à Storybrooke ?

-Heu… Je veux dire, dans le jeu vidéo, avec ton sorcier de niveau cinquante, bafouilla-t-il sous les regards surpris de sa famille. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, continua-t-il, ça m'est juste venu à l'esprit, comme par magie.

-Ouais, comme par magie gamin, marmonnai-je.

Sa mémoire avait l'air de revenir petit à petit. Je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée ou triste qu'il ne se souvienne pas encore. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se rappelle de son père pour que, tout de suite après, il comprenne réellement qu'il était mort, mais il méritait de connaître sa famille. À propos de famille, Regina me lança un regard déçu, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour elle. Voilà une raison de plus pour qu'il récupère ses souvenirs. Je répondis à la brune par un sourire réconfortant.

C'est à ce moment que je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et je le vis. Killian était à demi caché derrière une maison et avait sa longue-vue en main il devait nous observer. Mais pourquoi avoir refusé de venir, si c'est pour nous espionner après ? Je me reconcentrai sur lui, il venait de remarquer que je l'avais vu. Il eut l'air d'hésiter, puis il partit vers le port. Il avait définitivement un problème aujourd'hui.

-Excusez-moi les gars, annonçai-je, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose.

Je me levai de table, déposai un baiser sur le front d'Henry et fis un signe de la main aux autres avant de sortir du Granny's en frissonnant, il ne faisait jamais très chaud le soir dans cette ville. Je refermai ma veste sur moi et me dirigeai vers le port.

* * *

Je m'étais assis sur un banc face à la mer, l'eau m'aidait à réfléchir. Le son des vagues était tellement fascinant que je n'entendis pas le bruit derrière moi annonçant l'arrivée d'Emma.

-Salut, lança-t-elle.

Je sursautai.

-Salut Swan, quand es-tu arrivée ? lui demandai-je intrigué.

-À l'instant.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et nous restâmes silencieux pendant un petit moment à contempler la gigantesque étendue d'eau devant nous. Et puis, elle me posa la seule question à laquelle je n'avais pas envie de répondre.

-Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

* * *

-Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je me rapprochai de lui et me plongeai dans ses yeux bleus, essayant de déterminer ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il soutint mon regard quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers la mer.

-Justement, continuai-je, ici, c'est moi la personne qui fuit ses problèmes. Alors, pourquoi fuis-tu ?

Il me regarda à nouveau, se toucha l'oreille et baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Mauvaise réponse, d'habitude il aurait sorti quelque chose comme « Mais je ne te fuirais jamais love ».

Je me rapprochai encore un peu, j'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Et il recula. Depuis quand Hook, refusait une occasion de flirter avec moi ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Pourquoi lorsqu'une chose que l'on pensait acquise nous est retirée, elle devient encore plus tentante ? Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, pris le col de sa veste et l'embrassai.

* * *

Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle m'embrassait ? ça faisait des mois que j'en avais envie et elle le faisait finalement le jour où elle ne pouvait pas ? J'aurais dû lui dire, mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Alors autant en profiter.

Je répondis à son baiser. Elle noua ses mains dans ma nuque et joua avec mes cheveux pendant que je posai mes mains –ma main et mon crochet– sur ses hanches pour approfondir le baiser. Il était beaucoup plus tendre que celui de Nerveland et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais maintenant nous avions un gros problème sur les bras. Je le rompis, posai mon front sur le sien et lui murmurai.

-Je dois te parler, Swan.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'accepte bien évidemment toutes les critiques et les mots d'encouragement. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez bien aimez ou pour me dire ce que vous aimeriez bien qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, mais j'ai pas mal de bonnes idées pour la suite. La suite devrait arrivée dans deux semaines, alors ne vous attendez pas à avoir le chapitre 2 pour demain. :D_

_Et merci encore pour avoir lu mon histoire !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les amis !_

_Comme promis, après deux semaines d'attente, voilà le chapitre deux de ma FanFic._

_J'ai décidé de vous raconter un peu ma vie. :D Si j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire la suite, c'est parce que j'ai passé deux semaines en Italie. Maintenant vous devez vous demander quand j'ai écrit ça alors (ou pas hein, peut-être que vous en avez vraiment rien à faire en fait) ? Et bien j'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre dans le mémo de mon téléphone, quand j'avais une bonne idée ou un peu de temps libre, et l'autre moitié ce soir._

_Je vais juste réserver un petit peu de place avant l'histoire pour répondre à vos review (d'ailleurs ça m'a fait très plaisir, je m'attendais à recevoir tout au plus une review pour toute ma FanFic, alors merci du fond du cœur d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser votre avis)._

MlleNyaa: _Tu verras, tu n'es pas loin de sa réaction. Et je sais que ce n'est pas trop le genre d'Emma de faire ça, mais c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire. Et elle va se rattraper dans ce chapitre ^^ Emma Swan qui assume ses sentiments ? Dans quel monde vit-on ? :D Merci, j'ai toujours bien aimé écrire, même quand j'avais 10 ans ! Et comment mal cerner Hook ? :D_

Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF: _Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite que tu attendais :)_

maclem: _Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;) Bonne lecture !_

Jessica:_ Salut ! Merci, ça me fait plaisir, et voilà la suite ! :)_

erika. pellerin.7: _Merci ! Et voilà le chapitre suivant, ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura plein d'autres ;)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient._

* * *

-Henry, ta mère n'est pas encore revenue et il se fait tard. Tu veux venir chez moi en attendant qu'elle revienne ? me demanda Regina.

Effectivement, je constatai que le restaurant était vide, même David et Mary Margaret étaient partis. En plus, je n'avais pas la clef de la chambre, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'attendre ma mère tout seul au Granny's pendant des heures, ne sachant pas quand elle reviendrait.

-Volontiers, merci maman, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
Je me rendis soudainement compte de ce que je venais de dire et le rouge me monta aux joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait aujourd'hui ? Je n'arrêtais pas de lâcher des phrases bizarres.

Je regardai Regina, le maire me fixai tendrement, avec un sourire niais et les larmes aux yeux

-Euh, désolé Regina, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je vous ai appelé maman, balbutiai-je. Et vous êtes sûre de bien vouloir que je reste chez vous ? Je ne vous dérangerai pas ?

La brune se reprit et me dit gentiment:

-Henry, si je ne voulais pas de toi, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Allez, prends ta veste et viens.

Je l'attrapai, l'enfilai et me dépêchai de suivre le maire.

* * *

J'ouvris la porte à Henry et il s'engouffra dans la Mercedes, puis j'entrai à mon tour dans la voiture et allumai le contact. Je jubilai intérieurement, mon fils qui commençait à se rappeler de moi venait dans son ancienne maison. J'étais sûre que voir sa chambre et ses affaires lui ramènerait ses souvenirs.

Un silence confortable s'était installé, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry me demande:

-Vous avez prévenu ma mère que j'attendrai chez vous ?

Je me raidis légèrement en entendant les mots « ma mère ». Comment une seule phrase pouvait-elle faire aussi mal ?

-Je lui enverrai un sms dès que nous serons arrivés.

-Merci. Merci pour tout d'ailleurs.

-Ça me fait plaisir, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Je conduisis encore cinq minutes à travers les rues de Storybrooke avant d'arriver au manoir Mills. J'arrêtai la voiture, sortis mon portable et envoyai rapidement à Emma:

*Henry vous attend chez moi, vous pouvez venir le chercher.*

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps qu'une soirée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je soupirai, me tournai vers mon fils et lui dis:

-Bienvenue à la maison Henry.

* * *

Mes mains étaient toujours dans sa nuque quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je m'éloignai d'Hook pour consulter mon gsm.

*Nouveau message : Regina*

Après avoir lu ce que Regina m'avait envoyé, je regardai Killian, paniquée, et me relevai brusquement. Que venais-je de faire ? Pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé moi ? Je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre ici. J'avais juste l'impression de le perdre, je voulais qu'il me revienne, mais pas de cette manière-là. Je n'étais vraiment pas encore prête à m'engager dans une relation.

-Je... Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Henry m'attend.

Je commençai à marcher, je devais mettre un maximum de distance entre Killian et moi. Je n'eus le temps que de faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne me rattrape et me retourne en me prenant le bras.

-Emma, attends s'il te plait !

Je le fixai, attendant qu'il parle.

-L'année où nous sommes retournés dans la Forêt Enchantée, tout le monde me considérait comme un héros. J'avais finalement réussi à être quelqu'un de bien, mais tu n'étais plus là. Tous ces efforts que j'avais faits n'avaient plus aucun intérêt pour moi. J'ai donc voulu redevenir le pirate que j'étais et j'ai fait une chose horrible.

-C'est en rapport avec Ariel, n'est-ce pas ? le questionnai-je.

-Oui.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre :

-Je n'ai pas aidé Ariel comme je l'ai prétendu tantôt. Je devais choisir entre le Jolly Roger et l'aider. Je n'ai pas pu résister, l'occasion était trop belle. Je récupérais mon bateau et en même temps je brisais ma réputation de héros. J'ai tellement regretté ce que j'avais fait à Ariel et Zelena s'en est servi, elle m'a piégée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Elle m'a jeté un sort, avoua-t-il l'air désolé.

-Et en quoi consiste ce sort ?

-Si nos lèvres se touchaient, tu perdrais tes pouvoirs.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je tentais d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me rendis soudainement compte de la gravité de la situation. Je respirai un bon coup, je tendis ma main vers une boulette de papier qui était au sol et je tentai de la faire réapparaître dans la poubelle. Rien. Horrifiée, j'examinai mes mains. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Je me tournai vers Hook et la colère monta en moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! m'écriai-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui. Comment va-t-on faire pour vaincre Zelena maintenant ?!

Notre dispute fut interrompue pas une fumée verte. Lentement, elle se dissipa et laissa apparaître la Wicked Witch.

-Qui a parlé de me vaincre ? ricana-t-elle.

* * *

J'entrai dans la maison du maire et contemplai la pièce où je me trouvais. Nous étions dans un hall spacieux avec quelques décorations assez sobres et modernes. J'enlevai ma veste et la tendit à Regina.

-C'est joli ici, m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Regina la pris et alla l'accrocher au porte-manteau en me disant :

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Je levai mon bras devant mon visage pour consulter ma montre et fut étonné de constater l'heure déjà bien avancée.

-Il est déjà minuit ? Et maman n'est toujours pas là, déclarai-je tristement.

-Si tu veux tu peux rester dormir, j'ai quelques habits qui devraient être à ta taille et tu pourrais dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi ? demandai-je plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, me répondit-elle gentiment. Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et elle me conduisit dans une chambre.

-Voilà un pyjama et la salle de bain est juste là, dit-elle en me montrant une pièce. Fais comme chez toi et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la pièce. Elle était vraiment sympa Regina. Je pris rapidement une douche et enfilai les vêtements qu'elle m'avait prêté. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un peu bizarre qu'elle ait une chambre d'enfant et des vêtements à ma taille ? Je suppose qu'elle avait eu des enfants je lui poserai la question demain, pas besoin de la déranger pour ça. Je me dirigeai vers le lit, mais un objet attira mon attention. C'était un gros livre à la couverture brune. Je le retournai et lus à voix haute la titre du livre en passant mes doigts sur les lettres dorées :

-Once Upon A Time. Oh, c'est juste un livre de conte.

J'étais un peu déçu, mais j'étais curieux et ce livre m'intriguait vraiment. Je le pris donc à deux mains pour le lire, me figeai et laissai tombée l'ouvrage. Des milliers d'images me revenaient en tête. Je me rappelai. Je regardai autour de moi j'étais dans MA chambre, dans MA maison avec MES affaires. J'entendis vaguement des bruits dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis Regina m'appeler :

-Henry ? Tout va bien ?

Je me tournai lentement vers elle, la dévisageai et un grand sourire se colla sur mon visage. Je me précipitai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Maintenant oui maman, murmurai-je contre elle.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un Review, à me follow ou mettre en favori. Ça me motive pour écrire rapidement la suite._

_Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter, je twitterai l'avancement de la Fic et précisément quand le chapitre trois sortira. == MarieRossetto1_

_En parlant de la suite, je devrais la publier dimanche prochain. J'essayerai de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine (le dimanche). Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être régulière, avec les cours c'est pas toujours évident._

_Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !_

_Je vous aime _


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous les amis !_

_Je vous retrouve enfin après trois longues semaines de retard (c'est à dire un mois depuis le dernier chapitre). Je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais vraiment que ça me prendrait moins de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et bonne lecture !_

_Réponse:_

erika. pellerin.7 : _Emma est très dangereuse quand elle le veut. Heureusement pour Hook, Zelena est arrivée juste à temps. Sauvé par le gong, dit-on. :p_

* * *

_ Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni l'univers de OUAT._

* * *

Emma était toujours à quelques pas de moi, personne n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis que Zelena était arrivée, on aurait dit que même le vent s'était arrêté. Mes yeux ne cessaient de passer de la sorcière à la Sauveuse et vice versa. Retenant notre souffle, nous nous jaugions mutuellement. Puis j'avançai d'un pas et passai un bras protecteur devant elle. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais elle me devança :

-Alors Capitaine, on dirait que tu as fait ton travail assez rapidement. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi inutile que ce que je ne le pensais.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Zelena.

-Tu me blesses, dit-elle l'air faussement vexée, moi qui croyais que vous commenciez à m'apprécier.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Emma en se plaçant à côté de moi.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas venir sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ?

Nous lui jetâmes des regards lourds de sous-entendus. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et ricana.

-Alors ? insistai-je.

-Je suis venue pour elle.

-Moi ? dit-elle en frissonnant. À quoi vais-je te servir ?

-À ton avis ? À faire des crêpes avec moi !

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai, trop perturbé pour trouver une phrase cohérente. Emma la dévisagea et s'exclama :

-Quoi ?

-Et vous m'avez cru ? La sorcière nous regardait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Expliquez-moi, les « héros », comme vous le dites si bien, ne sont pas censés être un minimum doté d'intelligence et de perspicacité ?

-Mais pourquoi se fait-on insulter alors que cet instant devrait être dramatique ?

-Je détends l'atmosphère, répondit-elle en nous présentant son plus grand sourire. De plus, Emma, comme je vais être la seule personne que tu verras pendant les dernières semaines de ta vie, il faut bien que tu t'habitues à mon humour sarcastique.

Je me raidis, qu'entendait Zelena par-là ? Qu'avait-elle réellement l'intention de faire ? J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal.

-Pardon ? s'écria la Sauveuse.

-Je pense que tu as bien compris : tu viens avec moi.

-Non ! hurlai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, elles avaient déjà disparu dans ce maudit nuage de fumée verte.

Je suis resté là, comme bloqué, une seconde, puis dix secondes, une minute, deux minutes,… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle venait d'enlever Emma sous mes yeux et je n'avais rien pu faire. Qu'allait dire Henry ? Qu'allaient dire David et Mary-Margaret ? Et même Regina. Ils allaient tous me tuer.

_Mais réveille-toi mon vieux, Emma vient de se faire enlever sous tes yeux et tu es aussi immobile qu'une statue. Arrête de penser, bouge-toi et va prévenir quelqu'un !_

Me faire enguirlander par ma conscience m'aida à réagir. Je fis un pas, puis un deuxième, encore un et je me mis à courir franchement, le plus vite que je pouvais. J'avais la méchante impression que le vent me ralentissait. Encore quelques rues et j'y serais. Ma veste volait derrière moi tant j'allais vite. Voilà, je venais d'arriver au pied de cet immeuble que je connaissais si bien. Je montai les marches quatre par quatre, frappai rapidement à la porte de leur appartement et elle s'ouvrit.

-Salut David.

* * *

Que pouvait bien vouloir ce pirate de malheur à une heure si tardive ? J'examinai brièvement Hook il était essoufflé, on aurait dit qu'il venait de terminer un marathon, il avait les cheveux en bataille l'air de très mauvaise humeur et déprimé – c'est possible ça ?

-Que veux-tu ? le questionnai-je.

-C'est... c'est Emma, articula-t-il difficilement.

Je me tendis, plus méfiant que jamais. Si jamais quelque chose était arrivé à ma fille, il allait me le payer très cher. D'un regard, je l'invitai à continuer. Il sembla hésité :

-Zelena l'a enlevée, dit-il d'une traite.

Oh, j'allais définitivement le tuer.

-Comment ? hurlai-je en avançant. Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'avertis ? Qu'as-tu fais ?!

J'étais tellement occupé à crier sur Hook que je n'entendis pas Blanche arriver derrière moi.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle.

Surpris, je me retournai d'un coup.

-Il se passe que cette idiot a laissé Emma se faire capturer par Zelena !

-Je n'avais rien pour me défendre, se défendit-il.

-Tu aurais quand même pu faire quelque chose, rétorquai-je.

Hook allait protester, mais ma femme le devança :

-David, calme-toi. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, laisse-le s'expliquer.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et fis lui fis signe qu'il pouvait commencer.

-La Wicked Wich m'a piégé, elle s'est servie de moi comme appât pour s'emparer d'Emma, mais je ne perds pas espoir je me battrai pour la retrouver, nous la retrouverons.

-Oui, mais comment ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

Un long silence plana dans la pièce pendant lequel chacun regardait les autres, espérant qu'une idée viendrait. Nous étions mal partis.

* * *

Regina… Ma mère me regardait tendrement pendant que je lui racontais tous ce qui me passait par l'esprit, ma vie à New-York, mes amis, notre appartement, l'école,… J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à rattraper. Un an c'est tellement long. On pourrait dire que pour moi c'était facile puisque je ne me souvenais de rien mais quand mes souvenirs m'étaient revenus, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir manqué toute ma vie avec elle à cause de ma « deuxième vie ». Ça m'avait fait un choc. Je me stoppai dans mon récit et la regardai, les yeux brillants. Je m'approchai et la pris dans mes bras en la serrant le plus fort que je pouvais, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle soit bien réelle, juste là, avec moi.

-Tu m'as manqué maman, murmurai-je.

-Toi aussi Henry, dit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte.

Nous restâmes ainsi, pendant un moment, si long et si court à la fois. Ce silence fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Le maire se leva pour décrocher.

-Ça doit être Emma, je ne l'ai pas encore prévenue pour ta mémoire, m'expliqua-t-elle. Allô ?

Elle resta interdite, pendant qu'Emma lui parlait. Mon autre mère a dû avoir très peur pour moi pour crier autant, je l'entendais d'ici. Regina, devenait livide, elle était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle fixait un point dans le vide et répondit :

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se tourna, très lentement vers moi en raccrochant et dit :

-C'était David, Emma a des ennuis.

* * *

Je frissonnai, le sol sous moi était froid et humide. Attendez une seconde, depuis quand je étais allongée à terre moi ? J'ouvris doucement mes yeux avec difficulté. Je clignai des paupières pour analyser l'endroit où je me trouvais, il faisait bien trop sombre pour que je vois quoi que ce soit. Je tentai de me relever en m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras. Aïe. Ma tête résonnait atrocement fort. Je ne cessais d'entendre un bourdonnement strident. Je ne bougeai plus, attendant que les pulsations dans mon crâne diminuent. Je m'accrochai au mur pour me mettre debout et j'entendis un ricanement.

-Et c'est maintenant que le jeu devient amusant, gloussa Zelena.

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre déjà fini._

_Tu as aimé ? Review :3  
__Tu n'as pas aimé ? Review, ça m'aide à m'améliorer._

_Mon Twitter parce que j'aime me faire des amis d'internet: at MarieRossetto1_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne vous donnerai pas de date précise, comme ça je ne serai pas en retard. Donc, dès que j'ai fini, je vous le poste. :)_

_Love, «3_

_Dinghy_


End file.
